In mining, it is generally an objective to transport fragmented material being mined by a cutting or mining device from a mining location, for example in a mining shaft underground, to a dispose location, for example a dump or a further conveyor inside or outside the mining shaft. Usually, a mining device, such as a drill, releases the drilled material in a fragmented form to a conveyor device, preferably a conveyor belt, through which the material is conveyed away from the mining location to a dispose location. At the dispose location, the material is usually disposed from the conveyor device to a dispose location.
Document WO 2013/149292 A1, for example, describes a conveyor system between a loading region and a discharge region, an endless belt bendable in a tubular shape, a number of carriages including belt rollers for engaging the edges of the belt, a loading carriage and a discharge carriage. A disadvantage of this solution is the limited mobility of the carriages, as they are mounted on a fixed track, either hanging from the ceiling or being mounted to the ground, thus binding the whole arrangement to prearranged tracks and not being able to move freely around the shaft, resulting in a reduced flexibility.
Document DE 10 2011 105 747 A1 describes a moveable continuous conveyor system with individual drive modules, whereas every drive module features endless conveying means and an undercarriage. A disadvantage of this solution is the limited flexibility and the reduced efficiency, resulting in high maintenance costs.
Document US 2008/0067033 A1 discloses a moveable conveyor belt storage installation including a belt storage means, conveyor belt support structures following the belt storage means, and a movable takeover car. A disadvantage of this solution is a reduced efficiency as the conveyor belt storage as well as high maintenance costs.